(4)Nathan Drake vs (15)Steve vs (24)Pac-Man 2013
Results Round One Saturday, August 3rd, 2013 Ulti's Analysis This match was virtually a mirror of the last one, just replace Lee Everett / Meat Boy / Mr. Game & Watch with Nathan Drake / Steve / Pac-Man. You have casualbait, a character destined for last place stealing votes from the guy vying for the upset because of similar appeal, and.... the guy vying for the upset. Pac-Man > Drake was a good upset pick here, but the difference is Drake has a good following behind him, whereas Lee Everett was a flash in the pan fad type who may never make another contest again. And even then, Drake almost lost. This match was basically tied for an hour before he slowly (very slowly) started pulling away, and Pac-Man was never able to make a push before ultimately losing by 700. If Steve is removed from this poll Pac-Man probably wins, but such is 3ways. Some characters are going to get leeched and robbed of wins, and Pac-Man was one of those characters in this contest. But Pac-Man will be back, he will get put into a similar upset position one day, and he will once again pull off a huge WTF on us, just like he did with beating Ocelot back in 2005. Zen's (Late) Analysis Here's a match that was basically impossible to call correctly pre-contest. Nathan Drake was a AAA superstar by this point and had come a long way since losing to CATS in 2008. Uncharted 2 is well beloved in the gaming community, and is even well respected on the FAQs. On the other hand, you have Pac-Man, who is always pulling crazy upsets but has wildly inconsistent strength depending on the likability of whoever he is up against. He also got a pic with his less popular Ghostly Adventures design. Have you seen the opening for that shit? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gh1wlnXY5vw That design was "chosen" over three others thanks to the results of a "fan poll." Which was fake, of course. This image went up and everyone voted for everything but A, but of course, when the results were announced, A had won and won by a lot. About a month later they showed off polished footage of the show and game using these designs. It was all a giant sham to make people think that this was the design people wanted. So who used it in a pic? Uhhh... who knows. Definitely not me. Under an alt. Why would I do that? (I actually have no idea why I did that I'm sorry) On the third hand you had Minecraft Steve who is from Minecraft so he should win because Minecraft. I didn't think MINEFEAR would ever be a thing but here we are. The only thing about Minecraft is that it's mostly played by actual babies who primarily use musical.ly as their primary social network. Those kids don't go to GameFAQs. The adults who play Minecraft are too busy making 1-to-1 recreations of Westeros to visit and vote. The match was a crapshoot and Nathan Drake was the one who won it. He struggled for a bit with Pac-Man but not much. Steve never had a shot, nobody cares about Minecraft characters. I also want to rant about how disappointing Uncharted 4 was and I hate how every game reviewer sucked its dick but I don't have much room left. The game was an Uncharted circlejerk that was a celebration of a series that had one good game, two mediocre ones and an OK Vita port. It reeked of self-importance and I think that took away from the experience. Also the grappling hook was not cool enough to base the game around. Bleh. Category:2013 Contest Matches